Sorry Wrong Number!
by coldfront
Summary: Kagome, a junior at Sengoku High School is training to take on the family business. Okay, she's only doing that to make her gramps happy. But Fate decided it was time to give her a curve ball in the form a silver haired male. HIATUS rewrite in progess
1. Early Wake Up Call

Summary:

Kagome is a fifteen-year-old student a Shikone-Ga High School. She is training to become a priestess at her family's temple so that MAYBE one day she just might take over the family business. While on her way to school she bumps into this silver haired male with one icy attitude! Kagome loses her phone in the midst of this all! How will things go? Will she ever get her phone back? And what about her minutes!? O.O

Disclaimer: Don't own…happy now?

**Early Wake-up Call**

"Good morning Tokyo! Right now it's 4:30 a.m. For all you early birds out there let's give it up for our lovely new comer to the IKSM station, DJ Lily!"

Clapping and cat call whistles sounded from the speakers. At the sudden attention the new female disc jockey laughed nervously, but took it all in stride.

"So what's up DJ Lily, anything new going on in the world today?"

Shuffling of papers could be heard, and a peppy young woman began to talk animatedly.

"Well…" There was a long pause as the disc jockey did her best to squeeze drama out of everyday news. "DJ Kurtz and to all you faithful listeners out there we do have a new building opening in downtown Tokyo for the Taiyoukai Enterprise; who is now under a MUCH younger leader."

"Oh! Really! You hear that ladies? A new guy in town. I'm sorry to say but I never knew about that Lily, tell us more."

Clearing her throat the female DJ continued on, "As you know their previous president, Inutaisho, retired and handed the business over to his sixteen year old son only a year ago. Some feel that was a little too risky for an INTERNATIONAL company being run by a teenager. So, because of the executive change plenty of derogatory comments have come their way. Many of the loyal employees have stayed but a few have left being frustrated that they would take orders from someone YOUNGER than them. But let me just say this; things have _definitely _been thriving under his new order!"

"Thanks a lot DJ Lily."

"It is my pleasure Kurtz."

"This is DJ Kurtz signing out on your early Monday morning! Now let's get on with our morning bender, thirty minutes of commercial free music!"

A young woman turned over in her bed and groaned, "It is WAY too early to be waking up now!"

From the other side of her bedroom door came a muffled urgent request, "Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!" Rolling over she tossed a pillow over her ears desperately trying to block out the sounds of her grandfather's voice.

"Are you up yet?" Impatience ran thick in the elderly man's tone.

"That temple isn't going to clean itself you know!" Once more she turned over in her bed and covered her ears with her pillow, placing more pressure on the ball of fluff hoping the increased amount of weight would help. Ignore and it will go away was her winning strategy, and she stuck with it because it had been successful against the attack from the mother alarm clock, but it wasn't doing to well against the grandfather one.

"Kagome!"

'Lalalalalalala can't hear you, I am sleeping' the teen thought.

Smirking to herself at the thought of how ridiculous she must look right now, lying on her side with mountains of blankets surrounding her with a well used pillow adorning her messy locks. She flew into a fit of giggles kicking up a storm causing dolls and fuzzy comforters to go flying in all directions and stopped short when she heard the sound of footsteps on the wooden stairs. Gasping in surprise, she slowed down her breathing and pretended to be sleeping, putting in a snore or two for extra effort.

"KAGOME!"

The stomping of footsteps were coming closer and closer undeterred from their path.

"Get up NOW!"

Screeching like a wild banshee, she scrambled to protect herself from the sun. Her hands flew to her eyes as a bright light filled her entire vision.

Kagome decided it was time to break out the heavy artillery and with puppy dog eyes she pleaded, "Just a few more minutes! PLEASE!"

But unfortunately she was met with a brick wall a.k.a the old man who was currently holding her comforters hostage. 'Don't worry poor babies, Momma's gonna save you.' Silently she begged her blankets for their forgiveness, it wasn't her fault the old man wanted her to become something she wasn't. Why did the poor blankies have to pay the price? Cruelty to comforters of all sorts should be illegal; do you know what they go through just to make us comfortable? But, eh why waste her breath on her grandpa, he wouldn't listen anyway. Ignoring the fact that a seventy year old man was waking her up, and it was in the wee hours of the morning things couldn't have gone better for the girl, yeah right. Only someone who was beyond optimistic would think that.

"No!"

Kagome flinched at such a harsh reprimand, usually her grandpa was easy going and let her sleep in, so she could only guess what happened this morning to make him so upset.

"You're already fifteen years old and you cannot wake up on time, what a disgrace! Your unruly behavior is unacceptable for a young lady of your caliber!" shouted her grandfather and he wrenched the layers of blankets away from her form roughly.

"Up! Up! Let's go!" He was like a ring master and she the lion on a stool waiting to be told to perform tricks in order to maintain it's keep in order to stay, really now things were getting out of control. If she started to compare Gramps to a ringmaster then she had it bad…really bad. She grumbled and shut off her blaring alarm next to her bedside. But for all her protesting the young woman quickly rolled off of her mattress with the grace of a cat and began to get ready for the day ahead.

Striding into the quaint bathroom adjacent to her room she pinched lightly at the skin beneath her eyes.

"Oh goodness! I have all of these bags under my eyes! I look like a raccoon!" Kagome wailed.

Frantically, she rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Tubes, bottles, toothpicks, cotton swabs, band-aids, floss, and everything under the blue sky came crashing down from the height of the plastic shelves. A high pitched squeal emitted from the messy recesses of the hallway bathroom.

"I found it!"

Grinning, she eagerly washed her face free of grime and vigorously wiped her face and hands dry. Applying the eye cream under her bottom fringe of lashes the teen began to daydream. You couldn't blame the girl, she was only fifteen after all. Humming a soft tune Kagome viewed herself in the mirror. Fingering her waist long raven hair, she concluded that it wasn't so bad. She wasn't hideous, or like a Ko-gal, thank God! Instead of the obnoxious orange tan girls had these days, she was of a creamy peach complexion. There were no contacts or glasses for this high school student, just a pair of chocolate orbs was what she needed. Well, one could say she was an average school girl trying to make it in the world of young naïve souls racing to grow up, but then who ever said that didn't know Kagome. The girl was headstrong and enjoyed her life as it was now, it didn't bother her in the slightest that she was young, that's what the Age of Youth is all about. Live it up, is her motto. Sighing and turning away from her reflection and daydreaming she headed towards her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

"Why oh, why do I have to get up so early in the damn morning?" she angrily muttered. Kagome opened the second drawer of her armoire she had to bite back tears. 'Damn it!' Wrestling out a white hakama and a red gi from the wooden drawer, she threw them on tied the straps quickly and set a stony expression on her face. 'One day,' she vowed silently, 'I will be able to start my day without tears or remorse for you.'

Practically running out of the room she grabbed a white rubber band and went downstairs. Swiftly tying her hair into a ponytail she snatched a lone piece of toast waiting on the counter, and flung open the white, pristine refrigerator revealing a bottle filled with orange juice on the side. Nodding in satisfaction she grabbed her

OJ, source of all that was vitamin C and worked her way towards the temple.


	2. Training!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha; well if I did I'd be extremely happy! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I am HA laughing HA uncontrollably! HA HA HA HA Ha ha ha ha...okay I'm done now with the laughing and stuff. Okay then on with the story! Chapter 2 TRAINING!

**Author's P.O.V**

"Kagome today you shall sweep the temple, then wash the statues, clean

the alter, then..." 'On and on and on and on when will this guy ever shut

up? Blah, blah, blappity, blappity, blah, blah! Yep, yep I have been

doing this stuff for about 8 years and this old man is still going on and on.

Huh, uh oh he's looking at me now! I'm in for it!' Kagome thought

. "MY DEAREST GRANDDAUGHTER ARE YOU LISTENING TO

ME!" her grandpa yelled. "Yeah I di- I mean yes I am." Looking

skeptical she reassured him that she had indeed been listening. Handing

her a broom and a cloth and a bucket her grandfather went off to sell

some spiritual key chains. Sighing Kagome went out to do her morning

tasks. After finishing sweeping the temple floors she began to scrub

them. Outside the temple Kagome stared up at the massive statues. Bird

poop lay everywhere! 'Dammit why doesn't he just get Souta to do this

job? I hate scrubbing off all this damn crap! At least he likes climbing

stuff!' To get this job done it would take a long time, well for someone

with out any experience to do such a thing but Kagome had been doing

this kind of thing for over 8 years. It only took her about half an hour

compared to how many hours it would take for others. Finished with the

temple and the statues Kagome moved on to the task of cleaning the

alter. Carefully placing the offerings from the alter to the floor, Kagome

accidentally missed one of the offerings and it came crashing down.

Awaiting a loud crash that sealed her doom, she raised her head in

surprise when she heard nothing. What she saw was a silver haired

youth- no wait! Correction! A silver haired hottie! 'OH MY GOD!

What just happened! I don't know but this guy just saved my hide from

one ofgrandpa's speeches I should thank him. And maybe you know

maybe ask for his number.' "Ummm..." "Hn... You should say thank you

wench. Or wait you can't say thank you huh? You're just like all the rest

of the pathetic humans." The young man said. Finally noticing what he

was pointing out Kagome rose herself to full height. She began pointing

her finger at his chest. "YES! I DO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR

HELP BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN CALL ME

WHATEVER YOU WANT!" With each word she said he took one

step back. She snatched the picture out of his hands and yelled even

more, "I'M NOT LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE! AND I

HAVE NOOOO CLUE TO WHO THEY ARE AND WHAT THEY

ARE LIKE! SO DON'T JUDGE BEFORE YOU MEET PEOPLE!"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped she turned around and went back

to her work. "What a jerk." She said under her breath. "What did you

say to me?" he asked. 'Uh oh ' thought Kagome.

**Seshomaru's P.O.V **

"Sir Sesshomaru the order for the-" "Sir the next time-" "My lord what

do you-" 'Blah Blah! So much junk to listen to from all of these sad

humans! These disgusting humans can't really do things at all! Seriously if

you want something done you have to do it yourself! I think I'm going to

leave to the temple today. But which one? Maybe I should just go

through the phone book and choose randomly. Yeah, that sounds good.

Okay then, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H. Okay then H. Hmm...this Higurashi

Shrine should be good, and it's open early too. This should be good for

me, a little bit of time to myself and to find my center.' Driving on the

open road, he turned left down a lane and the shrine came into view. It

was beautiful, with all of the sakura blossoms. All of the tranquility was so

wonderful to behold. Locking his car he began his walk toward the

shrine. Near the entrance of the shrine he heard a scream. Running

quickly using his youkai speed he reached the spot catching a heavy

gold-framed photograph. Glancing down he saw a beautiful young

woman cringing as if she was to be hit. For some reason, to him she

didn't seem like the type to do that sort of thing. He saw her look up and

he saw her face for the first time. It was a creamy peach color with

chocolate eyes that had a mix of light brown. They seemed to be looking

into his soul. 'Maybe I should ask for her name.' But instead of following

through with what he thought, he said, "Hmm... You should say thank

you wench. Or wait you can't say thank you huh? You're just like all the

rest of the pathetic humans." She stood up and started pointing her finger

at me. At me! She started yelling about what I said. She followed me, still

yelling, still my back was to the wall. Then she snatched the picture out of

my hands! Then she just seemed to forget all about it and she turned

around. When she started working again she said "What a jerk." I

couldn't believe my ears she was calling me a jerk! She was calling me

that after I helped her! "What did you say to me?"

**Authors P.O.V**

"You dare insult me when I helped you!" Sesshomaru said. "How dare

you insult me!" She retorted. She turned her back and started to walk

away. "I don't think your going to get away that easily!" Kagome turned

and her eyes widened and she screamed.

(A/N Ummm...I don't think that was much of a cliffy or anything but

that's the best I've got. I mean right now. So I'll try my best to get my

next chapter up for the people that read my story .;;; well till next time!)


	3. Off to School we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...sigh but I sure wish I did. But no use dwelling on what I don't have. To all you people that have read my story and reviewed I thank you. So on with the show!

Sesshomaru P.O.V

'That wench must pay for what she said to me!' A different light reached his eyes as he assessed his prey. The

enraged Sesshoumaru, upon hearing her scream he let loose a smug smile. 'She fears me.' That simple fact only drove

him closer to her. 'Hah! That human shall know the might of this Sesshoumaru!' (A/N my, my doesn't he think highly of

himself! . )

Authors P.O.V

Kagome quickly ducked to avoid an oncoming attack. Rising from the ground she saw his expression and was

stopped dead in her tracks. In his eyes, there was something…something animal. Something not human. It made her

body quiver. Sesshoumaru let out a fierce battle cry and lunged once more and thus Kagome was forced out of her

reverie. Instantaneously, after gaining her wits Kagome began a desperate retaliation. Spotting a bow an arrow near the

corner of the shrine she lunged for it. But this time, she wasn't quick enough to miss another attack from Sesshoumaru.

Sharp nails, scraped milky skin, throughout the shrine you could hear the quiet tearing of flesh. Blossoming from his

pointed nails was a dark, red streak. Her cheek was bleeding. Not noticing the blood she turned her gaze toward him.

Kagome let out a startled gasp. To her surprise he wasn't in front of her. Franticly she began to search the room with her

wide eyes. It only took one step, just one. Kagome had unwittingly allowed the chase to continue only now with more

ferocity. Something grabbed her from behind, and held her in a vice grip. Wiggling and writhing in his grasp she turned

this way and that. He let out a low growl. For a split second she paused, it caught him by surprise and his grip slackened.

Taking advantage of his confusion she elbowed him in the chest and broke free. Grabbing her bow and arrow she took

aim at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V

'I should be a little slower for this human.' He shook his head fiercely, and let out a chuckle, 'Heh, but I doubt

that she could ever get me.' Sesshoumaru lunged forward with his dagger like claws, just barely missing her eye. 'What

fun is it to have her eyes gone when she cannot gaze upon my face to see who defeated her. 'Instead he administered the

blow to her cheek. He came from behind her and grabbed her. She jutted him in the chest and he released her. 'Dammit!

How could she have gotten away!' She then turned to him and dared to aim an arrow at his face! "Go on shoot."

Sesshoumaru calmly said. He didn't doubt his ability to dodge the arrow; he continued to stand there with his arms

crossed. Her eyes widened in shock. Before she could answer they heard footsteps.

Authors P.O.V

"Kagome! Are you helping a customer?"

"Uh..." Kagome hesitated. 'This Sesshoumaru guy isn't exactly a customer but if it will save my hide (A/N how selfish!

Oh wait this is my story! J) He will just have to do as an excuse.'

"Yeah, Grandpa! I'm helping a customer alright!" She smirked at Sesshoumaru's incredulous snort.

"Okay Kagome," Grandpa chided, "I'll be back later, to check up on you. Be good."

At her grandfather's last comment she blanched but still kept her resolve. "Uh…"she stammered, "S-sure!" Realization

dawned on her face as she thought about her schedule. A bright smile broke out on her lips. 'But by then I'll be long

gone! It's days like this I enjoy having to go to school.' Quietly she lowered her bow and arrow; she began to relax even

though tension still ran high in the room.

"So," Kagome swiveled her head in Sesshoumaru's direction, "Girl, you are the priestess of this temple?" he inquired.

Like an alley cat Kagome bristled, for some reason his question grated on her nerves and she felt that he was judging

her. That wasn't a good feeling, and definitely NOT what she needed.

"So what!" She burst out. Sesshoumaru only lazily gazed back at her making no attempt to reply. This only fueled her

frustration even more. "Do you have a problem with that?" By now Kagome's face was as red as a tomato from the

anger, heat…and something else she couldn't describe.

Sesshoumaru gracefully lifted one of his arched eyebrows and softly said, "You better watch it or you'll lose a

customer."

"Like I care!" Kagome shouted hotly. Angrily, she strode into the house.

Kagome stalked off to her room in a frustrated flurry. Pounding her foot on stair after stair after stair, Kagome finally

reached her haven. With an angry growl she slammed her door shut. Hands rustled through her hair. Now began her

mental argument. 'Ugh that jerk! How dare he! And what was I thinking wanting to get his digits! Am I crazy? I

already have a boyfriend! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! mental scream STUPID STUPID STUPID! SO

DAMN STUPID!' Okay now I must get ready for school.' (A/N Her mood changed fast!) After her mental self

absorption "What should I wear today? How about my denim jeans, with my pink spaghetti strap with that new jacket

Mom got for me?" Kagome held the outfit against her body. Nodding her head she acceded that her decision was a

good one. "Yeah that sounds good! Okay now onto the bath." Glancing at her clock seeing that it was seven she

decided that she should make it a shower. Brushing her hair then brushing her teeth once more she bounded downstairs,

to just gobble down a piece of toast and take a swig of orange juice. "Bye mom! Bye Souta!"

"Kagome you must eat something more than just a piece of toast!" Sighing but obeying what her mother asked, she

hastily grabbed a muffin from the kitchen counter.

Outside the temple her phone began to ring. Reaching for her cell in her bag she groped around anxiously searching for

her phone. Triumph played across her features as she fished out her cell. She opened it and answered, "Hel-"

Immediately; she was cut off when the other person on the line hastily interrupted her. A gruff, male voice broke the

silence. "Where were you last night!" He asked incredulously. Disbelief laced Kagome's words. "Inuyasha?" There

was a hushed silence as she could hear Inuyasha steadying his breathing. "….I…" One more point of silence then, "Yes"

he muttered something incoherent, and repeated himself. "Kagome…where were you?" This was not a good day for

Kagome and now, having someone else on her case was not helping. A vein was popping on her forehead. 'First I wake

up early and scrub bird crap off of the temple, then some freak-o slash almost hot guy comes and ATTACKS me, and

now I've got Inuyasha yelling at me about Kami knows what. Wow, what a morning.' Kagome was ready to release her

pent up frustration on anything, and her boyfriend was NO exception. "What do you mean last night? We had nothing

planned 'because I had to baby-sit. We talked about this; I even sent you a text!"

"Well, the message didn't get to me! " His tone of voice changed, as he calmed himself a bit, "By the way where are

you?" Question marks went off in Kagome's head. 'Wait he's yelling at me, then he shuts up then he asks me all these

fricken' questions, what is up with that? Is he PMSing or what?'

"Um...I'm near the shrine but what does that matter?" Honk! Honk! Beside her, her boyfriend Inuyasha was sitting in the

driver's seat in his red Ferrari sports car.

"Kagome hop in!" he hollered at her. Kagome turned her head and kept on walking.

"Oh come on Kags...You can't stay mad at me." He pleaded

"Oh yeah? Well I can if you don't believe me!" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and continued to walk on. "But

I'm telling you I didn't get the message!" Inuyasha threw up his hands in defeat. "I mean I looked through my cell and I

don't have anything from you!" Hastily he rummaged through his belongings to find his phone. "Hah!" he cried

triumphantly as he raised the little device in the air.

"Hm..." She raised an eyebrow turned and faced him and grabbed his cell from his hand. She pressed a few buttons and

shoved the phone in his face. "Here Inuyasha! I text messaged you at this time yesterday! I was walking home from

school hours before our date! I don't know where you were, but you didn't text me back! What were you doing all this

time huh! Slinking around with another woman?" At this he began to look nervous. "Whatever." He viciously grabbed

his phone out her hands and drove off. She kept on walking with her cell in her hand and mumbling something about rude

boyfriends and crazy hot guys when she bumped into someone on the sidewalk. With a loud clack her cell phone

dropped to ground, as did the other person's. She was about to apologize when she noticed who it was.

It was Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?" pointing a finger at his face she asked.

"Nothing but my phone." Sesshoumaru replied while nodding to the two phones on the ground. Both bent to pick up

their phones, in a mock gentleman manner he waved his hands in front of him and said, "Ladies first. " With a humph

Kagome left off to school.

Sesshoumaru just chuckled and turned the other way.

Authors P.O.V

"Kagome!" a young woman called. Turning Kagome waved back at her best friend. She had long brown hair

that was put in a high ponytail, her eyes were dark brown, and her outfit was a lavender tank with faded blue ripped

jeans. "Hey Sango, what's up?" She nodded in approval at her friend's style. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Oh, thanks, anyways Kagome we have to hurry to get to first period." Both girls headed of toward the front gate of

ShikoneGa High School.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Periods of the Day

Ah, first period, that was History. No one really paid attention to Mr. Butterknot, but they all laughed at him

because his last name rhymed with snot. Ridiculous, yeah, it really was. So the whole time was spent trying to get the

class in order and me figuring out who were all these people calling me on my phone. Really it was odd. Maybe Sango

knew the answer. She was bound to give out my number some day.

Most of the time second period should be really easy to get used to. I mean it is the second class of the day, you

've already gotten yourself up, and you had something to eat right? WRONG! You are dead wrong. For one thing it was

Science, and well I wasn't good at that kind of thing, second Mrs. Pokistikno a.k.a Mrs. Poke a stick up my nose was a

total prick. She never shuts up and she had this weird obsession with sniffing the air really deeply from time to time.

C'mon she was a freak! Who sniffs the air when the smell of chalk and her horrid perfume can be smelled. I swear I

walk out of her class smelling like twenty garbage trucks, and that's on good days. But that was only second period.

Author's P.O.V

The bell rang and Kagome left to her next class. In the halls by her locker she met up with Sango. "Hey, we get

to go see Mrs. Pokie Stick! Haha! Did you bring that really nice perfume you bought a while ago? "Rummaging through

her backpack Sango pulled out a very tiny bottle with a soft pink flower stopper. "Yup, Mission Clean Up The Skunk is

a go! "Kagome couldn't help laughing again, sometimes Sango had those, how would she put it, G.I. Jane moments. In

science she whispered to Sango, "Did you give my number to anybody?" Puzzled Sango made a face and shook her

head.

"No why?" Before she could answer their teacher Mrs. Pokistikno said, "Ms. Higurashi do you wish to share anything

with the class?" From behind her large glasses Mrs. Pokistikno glared at Kagome, and then she sniffed. Fighting back

giggles she replied. "Um…no." Mrs. Pokistikno rapped her ruler down on her desk hard and belted out, "Good! Now

could you please contain your idle chatter as I explain the lesson." Kagome dashed on a fake smile. "Yes ma'am" Under

her breath she muttered, "Like hell I'll listen though." Sango snickered at Kagome's comment. The clock ticked by and

Mrs. Pokistikno had the class go through a series of labs, and now she demanded their attention for a new lesson. She

dragged her feet back and forth in front on the class room while wheezing out instructions to her pupils.

"Okay class; now please turn your textbooks to page 156. In this lesson today we shall be talki-"

A loud ring tone echoed in the classroom and it made her jump. "Well I never!" Mrs. Pokistikno exclaimed as she

fanned herself trying to settle her nerves. (A/N she is really a scardy-cat) All the while everyone in the classroom ignored

her picked up their cell phones. Kagome reached into her bag and drew out her phone and cried out, "It's mine!"

With that she answered, "Hello," A raspy, nasal voice replied, "Sir this is Mr.Kinjo," 'Kinjo…' She though, 'I don't

know anyone by that name. 'Kagome apologetically told the man, "I'm really sorry you have the wrong number." The

line fell silent.

"Oh, okay..." He had hung up. Mrs. Pokistikno regained her bearings and did her best to teach again. A few minutes

later the same thing happened. And another after that, then another. It seemed never ending and Mrs. Pokistikno

declared a free period because she couldn't stand Kagome's ring tone. It drove her insane. 'This is so fricken irritating!

I don't know any of these people! Sango must have been giving out my number again! 'Kagome racked her mind

thinking of people she knew who would find it funny to pull something like this on her. The number one name that came

to mind was…Inuyasha.

Down the hall in classroom A-16 Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine. 'For some reason I think this day is going to

end badly.' he thought. Right you are Inuyasha, right you are.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Hey! Hey all! Yeah I like redid this chapter so many times, but the reason is because I am just so unsatisfied with my

work. Irritating, yeah I know. So sorry to all of you, and to Sissy, the next chappie is just for you! So once it's up enjoy!


	4. AN

AUGH! I'm trying to fix the mistakes in the chapters but it doesn't show on the screen! Well anyways I think I need to sort things out first my thoughts are all jumbled well I think I should hurry to the point in the story! Two major important parts are coming up! I'll give you a hint it has to do with parties and dares! . well then we'll just have to wait if you have any dares that you want to suggest just tell me! I'll be sure to put them in best as I can! Any other constructive criticism is welcome! (I already know about the spacing and the descriptiveness I tried to fix it but my computer or the site isn't working with me!) I'll try and update soon!


	5. Another Authors Note

_Authors Note:_

So for the most part I will do my best to get the next chapter up and running, I'm going to try and rewrite all of the first four chapters so that the content will be much better, cause I guess I've honed my skills more! XD I have rewritten the first chapter so for my readers that is done now...I'm working on the second and the sixth chapter... I apologize for being away for so LONG!

Any comments or suggestions that you have please e-mail me and I will try my best to use them to the greater good! XD How I word things is so odd anyways thanks see you all soon!


	6. Lockers & Mood Swings

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters of the awsome anime/manga Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi...though I would love to own them it's impossible, anywho's please enjoy my fanfic. This one is for Sissy, Happy B-Day:)

AUTHOR's P.O.V

Kagome stormed out of her math class with Sango hot on her heels. Through her thrid and fourth

period she had gotten even more phone calls and it was driving her insane. It wasn't really the fact that all

these people had the wrong number, but they kept on calling her "sir". Inuyasha had to have a really

sadistic humor in order to tell everyone that he knew to call her a man! It was degrading, and he was

going to pay. If not in pathetic sorries, then he'd get her silence. Boy oh boy Inuyasha would be eating

nothing but Kagome's words.

SANGO's P.O.V

She was really, really aggravated and I didn't know why. The funny thing was, she asked me if I had

given out her number. Now, what does that have to do with anything...I just hope she knows what she's

doing because, whoever has made her mad is really going to get it. Yup, Kagome won't hold anything

back, and I don't think I can stop her either! sweat drop Heheh oh well! (A/N SANGO-CHAN! where is

your backbone! XD )

SESSHOUMARU's P.O.V

'Hn, what a morning, I want to escape from the idiots at my company, and instead I get a stupid

human wench screaming at me. How relaxing.' He snorted and listened to the gravel crunch under his feet

as he approached his car. Jiggling around in his pants pockets Sesshoumaru fished out his car keys.

Hopping into the front seat of his silver Porsche, (A/N drools Sessh-chan has a fast car wipes drool

away and bats off Fluffy fans! Away I say! I know you can imagine him driving, and his hair flying in the

wind...OKAY! back to the story!) he placed the keys in the ignition and drove away from the Higurashi Shrine.

Instead of returning to his family estate (A/N yup Fluffy and family is rich, really rich

greedy eyes $$ would I like to get me some of that yup yup)

Sesshoumaru turned his car into his private cottage's driveway a few miles up from the

Taiyoukai Manor.

He eyed the mess on his front porch, it irritated him that things were out of place. Shoes and a few

articles of clothing littered his doorstep. His younger half-brother must have been using his home without

his permission again. Sesshoumaru let out a harsh growl and shoved his house keys into the doorknob.

'That stupid half-breed! He has his own room, must he perform such disgusting acts in my home!' He

wrenched open the door and was overwhelmed by a horrid stench, of sweat and other things that should

be left unspoken. 'That bastard! I'll kill him with my own two hands!' Pounding his feet, he made no move

to let himself be unheard by his half-brother. The sound of giggling and the rustling of sheets was coming

from behind his guest bedrooms door. (A/N oh wow, Inu-kun had enough brains NOT to use his brother's

bedroom) His lip curled up into a snarl, it marred his angelic features revealing a little bit more of his

demonic-side. Ignoring the lock, he effortlessly pushed open the door. "GASP! Who are you!"

A petite female was lying in the luxurious bed next to his half-brother, she hastily grabbed at the

sheets trying to cover herself. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" demanded

Inuyasha. He had already gotten out of the bed and had boxers on. (A/N maybe he should be

wearing breifs?) "Well, well, what have we here?" Inuyasha didn't answer and began a stare

down with his older brother. Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued, "As a matter of fact

little brother I don't think

you have the **_right _**to be asking that question. This is my home and you have violated my

privacy." Inuyasha's face swelled up in anger. " What the fuck are you talking about

Sesshoumaru! I violated **_your_** privacy? You just interrupted me!" Sesshoumaru supressed an

urge to laugh at him, instead he kept his resolve and calmly replied, "Oh, I apologize for," He

looked at the woman in the bed with repugnance, "interrupting you." He then cracked his

knuckles, the young female jumped in surprise, fear and anxiety was radiating off of her. "But

still this **_is _**my home, and you just happened to walk in here, acting like this place was yours.

Now, please you don't want to cause a scene Inuyasha, just leave quietly." Inuyasha wrinkled up

his face in annoyance, but he knew what his brother really meant. He was really saying "Get out

of my home now, before I kill you, I don't give a damn if that stupid bitch sees anything." To add

to his threat Sesshoumaru flashed a deadly smile, NOT a nice smile, but deadly. The girl

turned pale at the sight of his bright canines, she wanted to get out of this place. She wanted to

get out now. "C'mon Inuyasha, let's get out of here, we can **_"fun" _**somewhere else." Reluctantly

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Sesshoumaru stood facing away from

them till he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. He let out a sigh. 'I should have just killed

them both...but...' Memories flashed unbidden through his mind, he pushed them away and

didn't complete his final thoughts.

KAGOME's P.O.V

'Inuyasha,' she thought, 'you're...dead' Her footsteps echoed in the hallway and no one

dared to get in her way. They all could feel her aura, they knew she wasn't happy. Not one bit.

Sweetly she turned to her left and asked one of her classmates, "Have you seen Inuyasha around?"

Sweat was falling off of him in the bucket loads, he was nervous and he didn't want to give her the

wrong information. Who knows what she would do to him if he was wrong. "Uh-uh, I, uh, um, I do-"

BOMB! With a loud crash the poor boy fainted. Kagome sighed. 'This wasn't how I wanted to go

about things.' "Sango!" she called. Her best friend came running to her side. "Can you help me put

him up?" Sango nodded her head. "Okay thanks, I'll go get some water for him." Kagome ran off

and found a water fountain and filled a styrofoam cup with cold, water. She returned slowly, and

carefully, trying her best not to spill the precious substance on the dirty floors. "How is he?" she

asked as she knelt down beside Sango. "He'll be alright, I think it was just shock and him being

nervous." Sango gave Kagome a funny look. "What's that Sango-chan? You think**_ I _**made him

nervous?" She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "You do have that effect on people

sometimes, I don't really know how to explain it. The feeling kinda gets worse or good, when you

have strong, prominent emotions at the time. How were you feeling when you were talking to the

boy? Actually let me rephrase that, what were you talking to him about?" Kagome sighed and

mumbled something. "I couldn't catch that Kagome please speak louder." Her shoulders slouched

forward and she took a big breath. "I said, I was asking him about Inuyasha." Sango's mouth

formed a small "o". "Well, that explains the strong part, but what emotion were you feeling."

Kagome pouted, "I was angry Sango-chan, okay? Can we just drop this. I don't want to deal with

this kind of thing right now." Sango nodded her head, "Let's go to the cafeteria then." This made

Kagome stop in her tracks. "But Sango-chan, I'm not hungry." At that moment her stomach rumbled.

She blushed and squeaked out, "Not that hungry anyways." Sango just laughed. "We're not going to

eat silly! We're going to see Inuyasha, it's about lunch time and today we have ramen, I don't think

he'll miss out on lunch today." Kagome giggled, and linked her arms with Sango, off the strode

down the halls to the cafeteria and Inuyasha's doom.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

I know this chappie isn't much but I tried. I hope you like it Sissy, and to everyone else who reviewed a big thanks. The next one will have another moment with Sesshy-kun so no need to fear.


End file.
